Many contemporary communication devices offer a means of allowing the communication device user to transmit selected or predetermined information signals. For example, many communication devices have the capability of transmitting an emergency information signal when the communication device user activates an emergency switch on the communication device (this is a typical feature in communication devices used by public safety officials).
A problem arises, however, when a communication device user enters a critical or life threatening environment in which the communication device user may not have the time or presence of mind to manually activate the emergency switch. Thus, assistance may not be forthcoming. For policemen, firemen, and other emergency personnel, failure to transmit certain information signal(s) in certain situations can result in catastrophic circumstances. Accordingly, there is a need for a communication device capable of automatically transmitting predetermined signals depending upon the communication device user's environment.